


Mine

by Flawless_Imperfection



Category: ChaoticMonki, Cry - Fandom, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, cryaotic
Genre: Drabble, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, POV First Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And as I turn and leave the panting; sobbing, shell of a man behind me, only one thought runs through my mind. <b>'Mine.' "</b></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaosthedark08](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chaosthedark08).



I don't prepare him, too lost in my own pleasure and the sound of his low, harsh scream. He's tight and I briefly wonder if he has done this before, but I don't stop forcing myself in.

"Relax" I whisper into his ear, then I lick it. I can feel his body shivering beneath me but I don't move away. I wait, but I am not the most patient man, especially not in a situation like this. "It will only hurt more..." I warn. I wait for a good 10 seconds until my patience snaps,

And I'm gone.

My hips thrust almost animatedly; rough, unforgiving thrusts that are met by small screams and moans of discomfort. I arch my back and close my eyes; pleasure clouding my every scene and every thought.  
'My Felix, my toy, my little concubine, my-'  
Eventually, I moan and chuck my head back as I release, stars forming beneath my closed eyes. Once I've finally caught my breath I open my eyes and take in the sight before me. Sometime during his ordeal, Felix must have been crying, as tear tracks run down his cheeks and he's staring at me with cold, frightened, hate-filled eyes.  
But he doesn't know who I am.

He's never seen my face and never will. It's strange, we are so close yet so far away, for I am just a random stranger in the night to him. Felix is shivering and whimpering now, eyes filling once again with tears and I can tell he is this close to cracking.  
So I pull out of him and get dressed as quickly as possible, ready to make a quick but sly getaway into the darkness of the night.

Dressed, I stare at the man I'm going to leave behind. His gaze finds mine and he just erupts into a breakdown.

And as I turn and leave the panting; sobbing, shell of a man behind me, only one thought runs through my mind.

_**'Mine.'** _

**Author's Note:**

> AN:/ ...well I feel all dirty inside now. Concrit is what I pray for :-) 
> 
> I do not own Pewdiepie/Felix or ChaoticMonki/Cry/Ryan.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: www.severe-oxymoron.tumblr.com


End file.
